


i like boys

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Other, they're both younger here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: joshua has a secret.





	i like boys

it's saturday night. which basically means joshua is at jeonghan's house and they're hanging out like usual. joshua enjoys these sleepovers more than he'd ever admit.

 

the reason being?

 

joshua comes from a very strict christian family. he often times feels pressure in his home and he just likes the atmosphere that jeonghan's home gives off.

 

or maybe it's because he knows something about himself that no one else does, something his family would think was really awful...and being here with jeonghan made it possible for him to let his mind drift from that subject.

 

but for some unknown reason joshua wanted to tell jeonghan this somewhat secret. he thought it would make him feel better since he currently felt guilty and alone.

 

the two were in jeonghan's room. they'd agreed on going to bed a few minutes ago as it was midnight and they didn't want to stay up too late. yet here they are lying on their backs and looking up at the ceiling in silence.

 

"i'm gonna do it." joshua thought to himself. he was going to tell jeonghan and he'd feel better. yes, this was going to work.

 

of course joshua had plenty of worries on his mind. like if jeonghan would stop being his friend or if he'd tell his parents or even worse joshua's parents.

 

but he pushed all that aside and took a deep breath, determined to reveal this secret of sorts.

 

"hey, jeonghan?" joshua asked into the almost pitch black darkness of the room.

 

"yeah?" jeonghan responds, and joshua bites his lip in slight fear. he can do this, he can do this.

 

"um, there's something i want to tell you." joshua says quietly, and he's never felt more vulnerable before in his life.

 

"you can tell me anything, shua. what is it?" joshua appreciates how kind jeonghan is and he readies himself before he finally says it.

 

"i don't like girls." 

 

it's silent for a solid minute in jeonghan's room, and joshua is almost certain he just ruined a friendship.

 

"oh? then what do you like then, joshua?" jeonghan asks in mild confusion, not seeing what joshua meant.

 

"i like boys."

 

joshua says it boldly this time, still a whisper, but without any stutters. the room is silent for a while and joshua is beginning to get worried at what jeonghan thought of him. the boy turns around on his side, facing jeonghan in fear.

 

"do you hate me now, jeonghan?" joshua asks, tears in his eyes and his lip beginning to quiver slightly.

 

"i don't hate you, joshua. i like boys, too. well...i like a boy." 

 

joshua sniffles but smiles, happy that he still had his friend and excited that he shared his interest in the opposite gender as well.

 

"tell me about him!" joshua exclaims with pure joy and interest, propping himself on his elbows and putting his chin in his hands to give jeonghan his full attention as he talked about the boy he liked.

 

"well, he's got black hair and the prettiest brown eyes i've ever seen. his smile makes me so happy and the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs is so cute. we talk a lot, we're really close actually. he's so perfect i was sure that he would never like me back...well until right now." jeonghan finishes, trailing off and staring into joshua's eyes.

 

joshua caught on for sure, and he was shocked and a little happy at what jeonghan was saying. he decided to play dumb for a little while longer though.

 

"and why is that?" he whispers, and jeonghan gives him a small smile before further explaining.

 

"he just told me that he likes boys." 

 

and joshua swears his heart is beating so fast that it might jump out of his ribcage and run away. he's nervous, and he can't believe his friend really likes him. of course he doesn't mind, he thinks jeonghan is really cute and he likes him back actually.

 

"joshua?" jeonghan asks in a whisper, voice slightly weary.

 

"mhm jeonghan?" 

 

"can i kiss you?"

 

and the next few moments are magical. time seems to stop as both of the young boys close their eyes and lean in closer for a kiss. their lips collide and inexperience is evident but they still try their best. they both pull back from the kiss once they couldn't breathe any longer.

 

"jeonghan?" joshua asks, panting slightly and breathing a bit harder than before.

 

"mhm shua?"

 

"i like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a really short oneshot but i hoped you enjoyed !! :)


End file.
